


The Heart Protects

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Boromir is perhaps the most stubborn person you've ever met, yet this doesn't stop you from loving him.





	The Heart Protects

You had joined the quest to Rivendell per Boromir’s request, after all you had always been his closest friend. It was never your intention to go on a journey protecting Hobbits as they went to take a ring to Mordor. You’d never anticipated to be immediately attacked by Wargs when passing through the Misty Mountains, or trying to pass that is. And you’d never thought Boromir would succumb to the power of the ring, or that he would almost die by an Orc arrow.

It was your fault that he almost died. Or at least that’s what you believed. You swore to yourself when the journey started that you would do everything in your power to protect him. Yet you almost failed, almost watched your friend die. Boromir noticed this change in you but assumed you had gone quiet because you were angry with him for attacking Frodo and trying to get the ring. It never occurred to him that perhaps you were feeling such overwhelming guilt about his near death.

Guilt that you buried after the Orcs were defeated and Aragorn charged you both again with finding and protecting Merry and Pippin. You found them in the forest of the Ents, the two Hobbits explaining how Saruman was as much a danger to them as to anyone in Middle Earth. Turning to head to Isengard you wondered how you were to protect Boromir from Saruman if he truly was there. But the Ents had other ideas, having decided to trap Saruman in the central tower. Gandalf confronted Saruman but you had no way of knowing what was going on. In the end it was decided that you and the other members of the fellowship in attendance would muster up Rohan and ride to Gondor’s defence.

Which worried you more and kept you quiet even when Boromir tried to strike up a conversation with you. He had become worried you noticed but still you could not bring yourself to speak of your guilt with him. Aragorn had decided to find the Army of the Dead to recruit them in helping save Gondor and for most of that journey Boromir was preoccupied. Yet it worked, Aragorn was able to use the Oathbreakers to defeat the Corsairs of Umbar. Thus the Battle of the Pelennor Fields ensued.

It was near impossible but throughout the entire battle you stayed by Boromir’s side. He protected you and you protected him But it wasn’t enough. It was a small cut from a sword hitting your shoulder and making you bleed. In any other situation it would have been healed quickly and you’d be on your way but in battle you just had to deal with it. Luckily it wasn’t your dominate arm allowing you the ability to still fight in the battle against Boromir’s protests.

When the battle ended Boromir brought you to the Houses of Healing for your arm. He stayed near you despite you and the healer arguing for him to leave.

“I’m not leaving! Not until you tell me why you haven’t been speaking to me and why you were so reckless in battle”

“I was trying to protect you!”

“I can take care of myself you know”

“But I swore to protect you when I joined you on the journey and I failed once. You could have died by that arrow”

“Why do you live in the past? You’re the reason I’m still alive it was my foolishness that nearly saw me dead, not yours”

“Because I love you idiot! And I don’t know what I’d do if you had died”

“Have you not thought that that is the reason I’m staying by your side right now”

“You love me?” Well that’s a surprise.

“Yes. If you were fatally wounded instead of just a hit to your arm I would never have forgiven myself.”

“Well then, I suppose you can stay”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
